This invention relates, in general, to the use of line codes and the performance of telecommunication networks that transmit broadband signals over twisted copper-pairs, and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to the use of digital subscriber line (xDSL) communication protocols in bidirectional systems in which signal interference corrupts the integrity of transmitted data.